Fading Skies
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: The nations are not truly immortal. You see its a very special process that a very old group has finally learned. They are now after the nations, starting a war over old hurts and an insane agenda. If the nations can't stop them who can? The genre for this is action and the horror is minor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is!**

**...**

**1999**

Fire crackled in the fireplace, the four children around it coughed and shuddered from the cold. One of them, the only girl, had her green eyes shut and was busy trying to remember to breathe.

In and out.

In and out.

Keep it slow.

Keep it deep.

"Children." A raspy voice whispered.

They all turned around and stared at a young man with messy black hair, and large brown eyes. He had a crooked smile on his face and a package wrapped in brown paper in his hands. He walked towards them then bent down to their level.

"It's time."

**Present Day**

England looked out the window of his hotel room. It was mid-day and the sun was just starting to set. The days were short and cold now, but it was still starnge for the sun to set just after noon. A sharp knock at the door caused the Brit to be dragged out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"It's America! You've got to see what's on the news!"

England sighed and pushed down the urge to throw a scone at his door and looked for his remote. Why wasn't he the same sweet kid who loved his cooking and would look up to him? He partialy blamed France and America's own stupidity.

Once he was able to turn on the T.V. he was suprised to see a dead body on the news. The head was bashed in and bullet holes were in the leg. The body was in an odd angle and one hand was missing.

"The man you see behind me was found this morning by two teens. There is no eveidence yet to say who killed him, but it is specualted that it could be the same killer from the bombing two months ago."

England shot up and slammed his room door open. America was leaning aginst the opposite wall typing something on his I-pad.

"Do you think it could be them?" He asked hesitently.

America shrugged. "If it is we'll be screwed."

England sighed and shook his head. This was all the nations needed, a bunch of fanatics and insane criminals.

"Come on we've gotta meeting to, right?"

England just gave America a curious look. Why wasn't he worried? This could mean that they were coming back again, he was sure they would want revenge. America laughed and shoved his I-pad in his face.

"Dude you look hilarious as an old man!"

England stared at the picture for a moment before trying to grab the toy.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Come back here you bloody wanker!"

In the shadows a girl with green eyes just watched, keeping her breathing slow and quiet.

**...**

**A/N: How ya like that? I wanted to write a fic like this for a long time, and it kept evolving into something else. Can you guess how this fic will turn out?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOOO! Hey all so after finding out that I got a review I immediately got to writing, but then the holidays came and all that kind of stuff so.. Now I was writing this to **_**You're Going to Go Far Kid **_**that song reminds me of this fic so much it's scary. **

**Yeah so now onto thanking my reviewers!**

**JCScannell: I'm so glad I got the creepy aspect down, I honestly thought that it would come across more dark and not creepy. **

**Sorry for the bad spelling and the like ahead of time, I'm only human believe it or not. Okay guys story time!**

**...**

A high pitched female scream ripped through the hotel causing nearly everyone to stop what they were doing, America included. He jumped up and ran into the lobby and faltered slightly by the sight on the floor surrounded by about ten people. A mutilated young man laid on the floor, multiple stab wounds were all over his body, and from where America was standing the neck snapped like a twig.

Soon crowds of other people entered the room, the nations included. People screamed, a few spat that the government needed a tighter hold on guns, and several were calling the police. What once was just a peaceful moment had now become a war zone, and this was what she was told to create.

She turned around and walked out of the glass doors of the lobby. The cold wind hit her in the face like a punch to the gut, she shuddered and held her coat closer to her face. She slowly walked down the steps with a noticeable limp, a few of the French citizens and tourists glanced at her, but not many paid mind. To most she probably looked like an average person with her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was down for the most part, but she had two braids where her hair would most likely get in the way. Her dull green eyes held dark blue flecks in them, and with a splash of freckles on the bridge of her nose she looked like the perfect image of normal.

She stopped walking when her phone buzzed demanding her attention. She yanked it out and put it to her ear, nearly feeling relief when she heard who was on the other end.

"I heard it was a success Aylin. Good to see you're still moving." Her superior said in an almost mocking tone.

Aylin rolled her eyes at the sarcastic praise. "I think they'll see the link between all the murders soon." Aylin said in a bored monotone.

"They will." Her superior promised. "But we'll be the ones to tell them."

Aylin looked both ways before crossing the street. "You want me to send a note?"

Her superior laughed. The laugh held an almost anomalistic malice, it was deep in the beginning but raised an octave by the end. "Oh, they'll wished that we had by the end."

Aylin stopped walking again, sensing that orders were going to be given. "We want you to capture the person who is staying at a hotel only three miles from your position. It's called the _Last Chance Hotel _in English. Go into room thirty-two and kill anyone who tries to get in your way in the same manner that you've killed everyone else." With that her superior hung up.

**...**

It hadn't taken her long to find the hotel. It was one of the least expensive ones built in Paris, also one of the more shabbier ones. As soon as she walked through the cheap blue door she knew why the place was even built. The lobby was small and probably only used when the inspector came, the walls were a dingy white and had a few paintings hung up. She walked past the front desk slightly miffed that no one was manning the front desk, she wanted this to be a challenge. After, all she could already tell who she was going to capture and the thrill of the hunt was already beginning to boil in her blood.

She walked the carpeted halls casually, not allowing the sour smell of spoiled milk or the disgusting smell of sex bother her. Her hand traced the gun in her pocket as she came to the vomit stained door of room thirty-two. She tapped it with the toe of her boot and took a step back her hand gripping a knife. The door opened up to reveal a small girl with pretty blonde-brown hair and an indigo ribbon tied in it.

"Hallo, may I help you?" She asked in a respectful voice.

"Yes you may."

In a manner of seconds she punched the little girl in the nose and watched her stumble back. Before Aylin had time to react a pistol was aimed at her head. She blinked surprised by the girl's weapon and the stubborn look in her eyes.

"You look surprised." Liechtenstein said sincerely.

Aylin smiled slightly and took a step towards her. "A little." She said in a light tone. "But in all honesty...I'm never that surprised."

She launched herself at the girl tackling her to the ground, ignoring the ring of the gun, the shot to the stomach, and the scent of blood. It was taking all the strength she had to keep the girl on the ground, she didn't have a real opening until she kneed the country in the stomach giving her a moment to pin her hands above her head.

Liechtenstein leaned up and head-butted Aylin. She hissed and put more pressure on the girl's wrists causing a crack to sound. Liechtenstein yelped and began thrashing forcing herself on top. She punched the Aylin in the face as hard as she could until a sticky red substance began to stain her knuckles. She blinked actually focusing this time, and saw emotionless green eyes staring up at her.

"You're pretty good." The girl pointed out.

Liechtenstein bit on her lip debating on killing her. What she didn't notice was the knife hidden in sleeves. The girl flipped the over effortlessly and stabbed her in the side smiling as she screamed. She felt herself fading from conciousness and tried to call out to her brother, but a sudden pain in her wrist made everything dae to black.

**...**

Aylin looked down at the drugged Liechtenstein. She hadn't expected the small country to put up that hard a fight, she also didn't expect it to be said nation either...

A wave of nausea reminded her of the wound on her stomach. She looked down and cursed when she saw the drying blood and bullet hole, the bullet was still happily stuck in its spot. She shoved two fingers in, whimpering all the while, and yanked it out of its lodging. She dropped the bullet and dropped herself on the rickety bed. She felt her heart pumping harder than it should and a burning sensation in her stomach. she slowly gripped the blanket and pulled it, and herself, up. She wrapped Liechtenstein up in the blanket and hefted her over her shoulder. She went to the small window and kicked it open before jumping out of it and stole away.

**...**

**A/N: Were you all expecting badass Liechtenstein? **


End file.
